Yandere School
by StickInc
Summary: A Yandere Simulator, Percy Jackson, and Digimon Tamers crossover starring OC characters, Max and Iris. It's hard to find a normal school life in Japan. Their father had just died, and then mother abandoned them. The twins then move into West Shinjuku, where Akademi High lies... and the classic villainess, Ayano Aishi, otherwise known by other people, Yandere-Chan.


THE WORLD IS FALLING. Stars every night cry out to their god; their creator; their master. With every star that pleads, however...

The girl nodded, and then held her hand out. She smiled. "Come on, Big Brother." Ayano called to her older brother. Chris smiled back at her, and playfully tackled her. They had loved to pretend wrestle.

"C'mon! You're better than this!" The nine-year-old girl giggled and tackled her brother. They had both laughed and laughed. Everyone was happy.

"Ayano! Christopher! It's time for supper!" Ms. Aishi called.

"Coming, mom!" The two said.

"NO. YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Eleven-year-old, Christopher called, having witness her sister commit a dastardly deed.

"And why not? It was to protect you!" Ayano fired back. She knew what she did was wrong, and regretted it. But she had to take her out if she was going to protect her family. "She was going to kill you both... both you.. a... and mom.." Ayano was on the verge of tears. Each small and clear crystal drops gliding down her cheek. She had dropped the knife smeared in blood, and fell onto her knees. "What have I done..."

Instantly, Christopher had turned on his brotherly instinct, and embraced her.

"What have I done.. what have I done..." She cried to herself.

"I'm here, Ayano..." He told her. "I'm here..."

THE RAIN HAD POURED ONTO THE SWERVING VEHICLE. Ayano sat in the backseat with her glasses pushed up. It was hard for her to see without her glasses, and hated them. Her mother, however, had insisted that she'd put them on.

It was almost a year after her first murder, and the doctor had insisted that she should have some time alone with her family. You know, before she was taken back to the hospital.

The same night, however, there had been a terrible storm up and about. "What the hell?!" Thirteen-year-old Christopher shouted as the radio had randomly went on and off. Ayano had looked out of her window to see a large, red, gelatin mold sitting in the middle of the city.

"Mom! Look out!" Ayano cried as a large wooden bird thing had flown toward the front of the car. She could see a crimson red knight from out her window. He had the most elegant of angel wings anyone's seen!

DUKEMON FLEW TOWARD THE D-REAPER WITH VORTEXVEEMON BESIDE HIM. The two goggleheads had to think of something fast.

"Takato!" Daisuke called. The boy held out his D-3 and D-Terminal and nodded from VortexVeemon's back.

Dukemon had nodded in response, and then all that Ayano could see, was a bright white light.

"GOLDEN DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!" Daisuke cried out.

Ayano woke up in a hospital bed. Her head had hurt badly, and her vision was blurry.

"Will she be alright?" The brunette approximately her age had asked the doctor.

He nodded. "Don't you fret, Ms. Yagami. She'll be as good as new." They hadn't noticed her awake.

"Where's Mom and Onii-Chan?" Ayano asked, startling them.

"You're family..." The Yagami girl bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry..."

"No.." Ayano gasped shaking her head.

"There was an accident during the attack of the D-Reaper..." Kari informed her. "You were the only one that survived the crash.."

Ayano shook her head and put her hands over her eyes, and then wept. She'd never see her family again. She never even got the chance to say goodbye, or that she loved them.

"Don't you worry, Ayano." Dr. Izumi said. "We'll find you somewhere to stay.."

From the corner, the blonde girl had frowned at the doctor. "You're not helping, Dad." She got up, and placed her hand on Ayano's back gently. "It'll be alright.. I.. I promise." She said.

"No.." Ayano said. "Get away from me.. I'm a monster... I should be locked away.. I don't want to hurt anyone.."

The blonde smiled. "Hey. You don't mean that. How about you stay over with Kari and I. We're staying in West Shinjuku for a little bit. It might help you feel a little better."

Ayano had looked up at her. "Why? Why are you so... nice to me?"

Kari sat next to her. "Because you're going through something Claire had gone through. Also, we both feel terrible about what had happened to you."

Ayano frowned and then looked down. "I... I suppose that I could stay over for a few nights..."

"Cool!" Claire Izumi smiled. "Meet you there. The hotel across from the middle school?"

Ayano forced a smile and nodded. "Sure.. I just need a little bit of time to pay my respects.."

Both girls nodded, and walked out from the room, leaving the Yandere to herself. She wasn't gonna cry... she wasn't.. but she did. She had wept herself until she could no longer weep. She then decided that she'd go to meet both Hikari and Claire.

...comes a star to fall, and fall deep into the center of the earth, until it reaches the deep abyss of Taurtarus itself. Driving the sanity out of them, and bringing NO MERCY.


End file.
